


let my baby stay // for the first time

by crapin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, and ur brain is like "hey this is adashi", and ur like "gorl ur right", when ur driving to the beach listening to mac demarco w the windows down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crapin/pseuds/crapin
Summary: Adam should have known better than to believe his heart could ever forget Takashi Shirogane





	let my baby stay // for the first time

**Author's Note:**

> they

_“Maybe he’s right.” Please don’t do this_

_“You’re only putting yourself at risk.” What will I do if something happens to you?_

_Takashi turned towards him. “You know how important this is to me,” he said. “It’s worth the risk.”_

_Adam’s heart ached more and more with every passing second._

_Don’t do this._

_Don’t hurt yourself._

_I’ll miss you._

_I need you._

_I love you._

_Why do you want this?_

_It was a last resort._

_Adam slammed his teacup on the table, the hot drink burning his hand. “Takashi. How important am I to you?”_

_Please stay._

_Please stay._

_Please stay._

_But he doesn’t._

_So Adam spends days, months, years, working to be rid of the tears in his eyes, the voice in his head, the ache in his heart that causes him to double over._

_But still, night after night, Adam would lay his head on his pillow and close his eyes, and just when he thinks, just maybe, tonight will be different, his mind betrays him._

_His eyes, his smile, his voice, all snake their way back into Adam’s soul._

_And as he drifts away from consciousness, in a moment of bliss, he believes Shiro is still sleeping beside him, that he still has the chance to say,_

_Let my baby stay._

_But when the sun breaks, the illusion does, too._

 

_/_

 

_He shuts off the news and runs outside._

_His heart, his joints, his muscles betray him, and he runs faster than he’s ever run before. A single word pounds in his ears: Takashi. Takashi. Takashi._

_He makes it to the Garrison. Bolts up the stairs. Goes straight into Iverson’s office._

_The moment Iverson sees him, he stands. “Simulators in wing A7.”_

_“Thank you,” Adam whispers. He turns and runs._

_He spots the entrance._

_Wing A7. Memories flood: talks of flying through space together, a kiss shared after hours._

_He goes inside._

_A body, tall and broad, hair as white as white can be, stands before him._

_He turns around. Adam stops breathing._

_It's like seeing him for the first time._

_A scar runs across the width of his face. His skin, once dark and rich, is paled by trauma and anguish. But his eyes, gentle and familiar as ever, are ultimately what ruin Adam._

_His heart aches, his body screams for him to move closer, to run his hand through his hair, to kiss him, whisper the words he hadn’t dared to utter in years._

_I miss you._

_I need you._

_I love you._

_He wills Takashi not to talk. Trains his eyes on the pink scar on his nose, the white hair on his head, trying so hard to focus on the unfamiliar. But it’s him. Adam stands there, a statue, petrified._ Don’t speak _, he thinks._ I won’t make it.

_But he does._

_“Adam,” Takashi says. His voice cracks; Adam moves. “I know you probably don’t want to see me--”_

_But Adam is already running. He grabs Shiro by the face, presses their lips together, and sobs._

_Shiro grips Adam’s waist, hand rough and strong._

I said I wouldn’t wait _, Adam thinks. But who was he fooling?_

_It’s him. It was always him. His heart and his soul._

_His love. His love. His only love._

_Takashi._

**Author's Note:**

> THEY


End file.
